Devon Carter
Devon Carter is a recurring character in Raven's Home, the ex-husband of Raven Baxter and the father of her twins, Nia and Booker. He had previously appeared in several episodes of That's So Raven, as Raven's high school boyfriend. He is portrayed by Jonathan McDaniel Personality Devon has always had an extremely kind nature and tends to see the best in people. He dislikes confrontations and tends to avoid them. Although their marriage did not last, they remain on friendly terms, however, Raven does tend to subtly denigrate Devon to their twins by implying that their flaws stem from him rather than her. History While growing up in San Francisco, Devon wore braces on his teeth and had bad acne, and was known as "Bucktooth Carter". After he had his braces removed and his face "cleared up" over the summer, and came back to Bayside High School, Raven and Alana Rivera began constantly fighting for his attention. Devon ultimately chooses Raven over Alana. While he and Raven officially became a couple, he never noticed the obvious conflict between his baby sister Nadine and Raven over who got to spend time with him. However, when Mr. Carter gets re-married and decides to move the family to Seattle, Devon puts off telling Raven until the very day of the ceremony. After his family leaves, Tanya assures Raven that Devon will always be in her heart. Even though they say they are each other's "only love", Raven nonetheless has numerous crushes between Devon's infrequent visits. Sometime after the events of That's So Raven and Cory in the House,' Raven finally tells Devon about her psychic power, and the two get married, and have fraternal twins they named Booker and Nia - but the marriage apparently didn't last and Raven and Devon ultimately got divorced, sharing custody of the twins. However, despite being divorced, Raven and Devon seem to have an amicable relationship. Big Trouble in Little Apartment Devon and Raven have settled into a comfortable routine with raising their twins, he takes them to school in the mornings, as well as having them for the weekends, however, this schedule falls apart as Devon's new weather casting assignment requires him to move from Chicago to Dallas, Texas. Devon doesn't tell anyone about this until Nia asks to possibly move in with him, as she feels there is not enough room for her at 352 Hauser Avenue, since Chelsea and Levi moved in. Devon assures her that he would love to oblige her, but tells her that he is moving to Texas. Unbeknownst to either of them, Raven and Booker have secretly eavesdropped on their conversation. Chelsea solves the problem by moving in with Raven, letting Nia have her old room back. Devon tells the rest of the family of his impending move, leaving Raven to raise the twins with Chelsea. The Bearer of Dad News Devon has a sad parting with his family, particularly the twins, as the weekend is coming up and they won't have the chance to have one last fun-filled "Dad Weekend" together. Devon then leaves to prepare for the long drive to Dallas in the morning. On Sunday, the kids video chat with him as they tell him about Raven's antics in trying to fill in for him in chili cooking, scary movie watching, and her panicked emotional breakdown on the "Wind Tickler," ride at the Navy Pier. A highly amused Devon is happy to hear from his twins but admits that he would have been afraid of heights as well. Dream Moms (mentioned) After being called up by Booker and Levi, Devon uses his credit card to buy four La Dee Da tickets and gets Booker to promise to send the money in the mail the next day. Oh Father, Where Art Thou? Devon gets a video call from Nia about the dress she has just picked out for the upcoming Father-Daughter Dance, as Raven admits she still knows Devon's credit card numbers. Still in Dallas, Devon assures Nia, that he can't wait to be there for her. However, a blizzard hits the Chicagoland area, and Devon lands in an adjacent airport, but is snowbound, and cannot get anyone to take him to the city. However, Levi tells Raven that they could pick him up--if she can handle driving in the snow. Their first try utterly fails, but then Raven uses the semi-truck of Tess' father, Jimmy O'Malley to drive through the snowy weather. They successfully retrieve Devon but are stopped by a state trooper. Luckily, they avoid legal entanglement as the trooper happens to be a fan of Devon's, but they miss the dance at school. The twins arrive home to an apparently empty apartment, but Devon appears with a rose for Nia, and they share their Father-Daughter dance. Later Booker shows his dad his picture with NBA superstar Antione "The Dunker" Decker, but Devon has trouble identifying the top of Booker's head. Twister, Sister Cali Dreams Sorry to Father You Appearances 'Season 1' #Big Trouble in Little Apartment #The Bearer of Dad News #Dancing Tween (mentioned) #Dream Moms (mentioned) #Vest in Show (mentioned) 'Season 2' # Because (mentioned) # Oh Father, Where Art Thou? # The Most Interesting Mom in the World (mentioned) # Sleevemore Part One: Frozen (mentioned) # Sleevemore Part Two: Found (mentioned) 'Season 3' #Lost at Chel-Sea (mentioned) #Twister, Sister #Dress to Express (mentioned) #Diss Track (mentioned) #Disorder in the Court (mentioned) #Cali Dreams #Girls Just Wanna Have Phones (mentioned) #Sorry to Father You #Bah Humbugged #Adolessons Trivia *Originally the producers planned to introduce a new character named David to be the father of Raven's twins, but altered plans once Jonathan McDaniel agreed to reprise the role of Devon Carter.https://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/ravenshome/images/6/6b/David.png *Raven did not even really notice Devon until he had his braces removed, even calling him "Buck-tooth Carter." *Alana also liked Devon. *His favorite TV show is '''''Astro Force 5, a long-running Sci-Fi show from the 1980s, *He used to take a guitar to school. *His paternal grandmother lived in Los Angeles. *His father and step-mother lived in Seattle with his younger sister, Nadine. *Raven jokes she gave Devon a heart attack when she told him they were having twins. *According to Booker, Devon would often "buy" his way out of trouble with Raven. *He sent Booker cowboy boots and a western hat from Texas. *He bought La Dee Da tickets for Booker and Levi, as they did not have a credit card. *Raven stated that his alimony/child support payments are still crucial to the Baxter household. *In Because, Raven tells her kids that their father knows she is psychic. *Devon is seen to be close to Levi as Levi refers to him as Uncle Devon. *Raven jokes that Devon has plenty of fame, but no fortune. *Raven jokes that she has better muscles than Devon. *Dr. Sleevemore lists Devon as Raven's emergency contact. *Although not stated, it is presumably Devon that shot the video footage from Booker and Nia's fourth birthday party depicted in It's Your Party and I'll Spy If I Want To. *He and Booker won an online Fork-Knife tournament. *He is acquainted with Chris Spring-Lake. *For his appearances on That's So Raven, Jonathan McDaniel was credited as "Lil' J." *He discovered Booker was also psychic in Sorry to Father You. *He has shared all the Carter culinary secrets with Booker, which seem to mainly involve the heavy use of onions. *He seems friendly enough with Garrett Grayson to make bets about their ex-wives. *He proposed to Raven in a restaurant named Captain Flounder's. *He and Garrett Grayson, are becoming re-acquainted, bonding over the challenges of being in their childrens' lives while dealing with their ex-wives. *''That's So Raven'' Episodes Devon Carter Appeared: ** Out of Control ** Run Raven Run ** Four's a Crowd ** Hearts and Minds ** Close Encounters of the Nerd Kind ** Blue in the Face ** There Goes the Bride ** Save the Last Dance ** Vision Impossible ** Adventures in Boss Sitting Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:That's So Raven Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 3 Characters